


Winter Morning

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, December 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kisses, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco woke up in a rather warm winter morning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7! I only have two more fics to make for this series to finish! Please check out the whole series if y'all have some spare time <3 I love friends too~! Say hi to me on **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com)) Happy reading!!

Waking up into a winter morning, the sun isn’t much visible, unlike summers. The coldness of the winter breeze as it makes its way to the open window panes of a bedroom and the warmth of duvets and pair of his lover’s arms snaked into his waist are equally pleasuring Draco’s sensitive body temperature (especially in winter seasons,)

His back leaned on the raven-haired’s chest, he seeks more of Harry’s warmth as he turned around to face the latter. He cupped his sleeping lover’s face and squeeze’s his cheeks. The blond smiled to himself as he continues on quenching and massaging the latter’s face.

The raven-haired seemed to finally notice someone cupping his face, he fluttered his eyes open and hold the blond’s hand, kissing it then putting it on his cheeks as he smiles at the blond while his eyes are closed once again, he scoots his face more on to the blond’s hand, the blond just watches his lover wake up completely, rubbing his thumb into Harry’s cheeks.

“Wake up,” Draco muttered quietly, he closes the gap between himself and his lover and kisses the raven-haired softly. 

Harry responded to the kiss clumsily and sloppily, it is as if he’s responding by instinct. Draco smiled into the kiss and created a gap between them for a bit. 

Harry groaned at the loss of Draco’s lips in his comfort, he ajarred and blinked his eyes to adjust his blurry vision. His eyes found Draco’s grey ones who are observing his every movement. 

He smiled at Draco and the latter beamed at him, “Finally awake?” the blond asked Harry, snuggling close to him.

Harry nodded and hummed as a response, his arms pull Draco closer to his body, he feels ice cold from the strong zephyr entering the room making the room’s atmosphere appears to be cozy. 

Harry stared at Draco’s eyes and kisses the blond’s forehead, the blond closes his eyes at the affection.

“Aren’t we getting up now? I want my hot chocolate you know, and your chocolate biscuits,” Draco mumbled in his lover’s chest, rubbing his cheeks at the soft fabric of Harry’s cotton sweater, Harry smelled like their lavender fabric softener with a hint of chocolate aroma that Draco guessed was from the chocolate fondue that they both shared yesterday night while eating s’mores.

Harry chuckled at Draco’s question, his free hand massaging Draco’s scalp as it runs through his soft blond locks, Draco almost purred like a kitten at Harry’s touch. 

“Do you want to? It’s Friday, one of those lazy days,” Harry stated mindlessly, his eyes focused on the blond’s locks. Draco looked up from Harry’s chest and pursed his lips, the raven-haired smiled at him a bit.

Draco felt his cheeks heating up, he buried his face in Harry’s chest once again and shook his head slightly, “No, I don’t want to get up yet.” Draco’s voice muffles in Harry’s chest, Harry giggles a little as Draco’s voice sends a vibration in his chest that tickled him. 

Harry didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms and leg around the blond and buried his own face into the blond’s locks and kissing it repeatedly.

Draco smiled at Harry’s way of showing affection and wrapped his pale and slim arms around the raven-haired guy. Nestling close and tightly to his lover’s chest as he closes his eyes when found he felt comfortable. 

Harry heard Draco’s soft snores and smiled to himself, he carefully looks down at his chest before resting his chin into the blond’s head and closing his eyes.

The two unknowingly slept again with their limbs entangled into one another and greedily holding each other for warmth and comfort of their wintery morning. They woke up later that afternoon.


End file.
